Angelina County, Texas
Angelina County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. Angelina County was formed in 1846 from Nacogdoches County. As of 2000, the population was 80,130. Its county seat is Lufkin6. Angelina is named for a Hainai Native American woman who assisted early Spanish missionaries and was named Angelina by them. (See List of Texas county name etymologies.) Angelina County is no longer a dry county. However the cities of Burke, Diboll, Hudson, Huntington, and Zavalla are all pending status with the TABC local option to prohibit the sales of Beer and Wine. If this goes through, this will be the first time in history, a city or county that has voted to go "wet" will have gone back "dry." Which should spark up controversy in surrounding dry counties, such as "runner up" in size and dryness, Smith County, to the north. They know it's coming, it's only a matter of time. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,239 km² (864 sq mi). 2,076 km² (802 sq mi) of it is land and 163 km² (63 sq mi) of it (7.28%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 69 * State Highway 103 Adjacent counties *Nacogdoches County (north) *San Augustine County (northeast) *Jasper County (southeast) *Tyler County (south) *Polk County (southwest) *Trinity County (west) *Houston County (west) *Cherokee County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 80,130 people, 28,685 households, and 21,255 families residing in the county. The population density was 39/km² (100/sq mi). There were 32,435 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (40/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 75.10% White, 14.72% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 7.77% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 14.35% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,685 households out of which 36.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 12.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.18. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,806, and the median income for a family was $39,505. Males had a median income of $30,373 versus $20,221 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,876. About 12.40% of families and 15.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.90% of those under age 18 and 12.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Alco (unincorporated) *Bald Hill (unincorporated) *Beulah (unincorporated) *Burke *Cedar Grove (unincorporated) *Central (unincorporated) *Clawson (unincorporated) *Davisville (unincorporated) *Diboll *Dolan (unincorporated) *Dunagan (unincorporated) *Durant (unincorporated) *Ewing (unincorporated) *Herty *Homer *Hudson *Huntington *Jonesville (unincorporated) *Lufkin *Marion (unincorporated) *Moffitt (unincorporated) *Oak Flat (unincorporated) *Peavy (unincorporated) *Platt (unincorporated) *Pollok (unincorporated) *Prairie Grove (unincorporated) *Redland (unincorporated) *Redtown (unincorporated) *Rocky Springs (unincorporated) *Shady Grove (unincorporated) *Shawnee (unincorporated) *Shawnee Prairie (unincorporated) *Thomas Crossing (unincorporated) *Woodlawn (unincorporated) *Zavalla Education Angelina College serves Angelina County and Stephen F. Austin State University is located in nearby Nacogdoches. The following school districts serve Angelina County: * Central Independent School District * Colmesneil Independent School District (partly) * Diboll Independent School District * Hudson Independent School District * Huntington Independent School District * Lufkin Independent School District * Wells Independent School District (partly) * Zavalla Independent School District External links *Angelina County Government * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Angelina County, Texas Category:Established in 1846